Recuerdos de un pasado oculto
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Alegre, confiable, amigable la típica descripción que darían de la maestra de armas pero ¿Realmente la conocen? Nadie sabe sobre su pasado, nadie tendría por qué saberlo. Pero el genio Hyūga tiene otros planes. Y cuando la suerte se ponga en su contra le demostrara que tiene en él alguien en quien confiar. Así le lleve una vida hacerlo y todo para calmar ese dolor en su pecho.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Las pesadillas del pasado

Una luna llena se deja ver en una noche de otoño, las hojas de los arboles todas teñidas de naranja y rojo peleando por no caer ante el viento que las azotaba, todo sumido en un aterrador silencio que solo rompía el viento.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del recuerdo y el pasado, los sueños cobran forma en lo más temido.

Que puede incluso haber sido vivido.

El cielo estaba teñido de rojo mientras el olor a sangre y carne quemada se esparcía por el lugar, el cual un grupo de niños trataba de atravesar sobre un mar de cadáveres, el sonido de gritos y llanto provocaba escalofríos, lo que antes fue una aldea estaba reducida a cenizas y no había rastro de lo que fue excepto los pocos sobrevivientes, en su mayoría niños que poco a poco iban cayendo o eran secuestrados por sus atacantes, las armas usadas en batalla esparcidas por todo el lugar como muestra de la fiereza de la misma, los pocos sobrevivientes eran perseguidos, entre ellos un grupo de niños que en vano intentaban escapar de sus atacantes incluida una pequeña niña de unos 6 años y pelo castaño tropezaba siendo un blanco fácil para su agresor….Después todo se puso negro.

Y despertó agitada como siempre que tenía la misma pesadilla, tal vez ya era la hora de hacer las paces con el pasado. Solo tal vez era una herida que aún no cicatrizaba y que podría abrirse.

Crujió los dientes.

—Maldito pasado— pensó en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la cama quitándose la sabana de encima y dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha, para después salir ponerse su tradicional traje de entrenamiento con cierto toque chino.

Debo olvidar eso

—Es hora de entrenar—hablo animadamente olvidando momentáneamente su dilema, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila se miraba en el espejo ajustaba sus moñitos y se sonreía para sí misma, al tiempo que travesaba y cerraba la puerta de la casa. Avanzo por la cera dispuesta a comenzar su día después de todo era una shinobi y debía comportarse como tal por más duro que fuera su pasado solo era eso ¿No? Solo un recuerdo o al menos eso esperaba que fuera.

_Pero el pasado es algo viviente_

_Al igual que lo es el presente y_

_Lo será el futuro…_

Más tarde ese mismo día los habitantes de la aldea retomaban su vida diaria, entre ellos la joven castaña que se dirigía a toda prisa al campo de entrenamiento número ocho, muy animadamente después de todo su día podía mejorar o ¿no? Si, en definitiva ese sería un gran día, irían con la Hokage para que les diera una misión que según había oído decir al imperativo rubio era muy importante o al menos lo suficiente para requerir a los todos los ninjas de alto rango o en dado caso altamente recomendados.

Con esta idea en mente siguió su camino, después de todo la misión seria larga y le serviría para distraerse, no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, casi se cumplían trece años desde que llego a la aldea de la hoja...Y no de mejor manera debía decir.


	2. Cap 2 Una misión no deseada

Hola! Bueno, bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas, uno: esta historia está en otros foros. Dos comencé a escribir esto hace unos años por lo que tendrá unos cuantos errores en los primeros capítulos. Y tres los primeros seis cap. serán muy cortos.

Por ultimo solo espero que les guste y de ser así puedan dejar un comentario para saber si continuarla o no.

_¡…Gracias por leer!_

**Cap. 2**

**Una misión no deseada**

El día clareaba en todo su esplendor a pesar de que serían las siete de la mañana a lo mucho pero eso no evitaba que toda la aldea estuviera en movimiento, pues las madres salían en busca del desayuno, los niños corrían hacia la academia y los ninjas salían a entrenar o bien a hacer misiones.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que había crecido casi toda su vida hay no era lo mismo, no, la Hoja siempre tenía ese aire a primavera o verano con las hojas de los arboles siempre verdes y un cielo azul sobre ellos en todo momento, si era diferente pero que podría decir tenía un aire encantador, como olvidar la primera vez que la vio…

_Era de madrugada y se sentía un tibio aire en el lugar que me causo escalofríos, —Pero si es invierno—fue lo único que pudo pensar, tal vez había dormido mucho o solamente estaba soñando, si eso debería de ser aunque en ese momento los recuerdos regresaron asiendo que se levantara y abriera los ojos de golpe para mostrarle un cuarto pintado de blanco al igual que la cama donde estaba acostada. De repente algo llamo su atención una ¡ventana! _

_Tal vez podría ver donde estaba me dije parándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al lugar pero sin duda no se esperaba lo que vio, una enorme ciudad se alzaba ante ella con imponentes edificios de colores y plantas por doquier era un lugar hermoso sin duda, aunque algo atrajo su atención, con un chaleco verde y una banda en su brazo derecho con un símbolo que le pareció familiar y a pesar de estar en un lugar extraño supuso lo que era y de inmediato se reconforto saber que había ninjas, recargo todo su peso en la venta abierta y grito con emoción –¡Shinobi!-dijo con una sonrisa aunque al ver bien el símbolo de su banda callo. Ellos habían esta hay._

Bueno no era hora de lamentarse se dijo a si misma a la vez que divisaba a lo lejos a sus compañeros. Sonrió, si tal vez no se parecían mucho un lugar con otro pero por lo menos se parecían en las personas, por raro que sonara, en los dos lugares eran amables y alegres.

Aunque algunos no lo demostraran pensó mirando a al heredero de la familia secundaria el cual al percatarse de su presencia cambio ese semblante serio por uno más sereno, la morena le regreso una sonrisa llena de alegría después de todo su día estaba mejorando, pues esa calma del Hyūga no era habitual…Que podría decir en su mente había hecho algo fatal se había enamorado del enemigo o amenos eso pensaba ella.

Al llegar fui recibida por mi alegre compañero Rock Lee y mi sensei los cuales parecían más animados de lo normal, si eso era posible e inclusive Neji estaba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que me pareció encantadora.

— ¡TenTen!— grito Lee corriendo a alcanzarme seguido por los demás—Ahora que llegaste podemos ir por nuestra misión—dijo muy animado

—Claro Lee—conteste con una sonrisa al tiempo que nos poníamos en marcha.

Al poco rato llegamos a la torre de la Hokage donde Shizune nos dirigió a la azotea donde varios ninjas estaban formados entre ellos las dos ninjas médicas, los genios de la Hoja y la Arena, el titiritero, Chōjii, la heredera Hyūga, Inuzuka, Aburame y claro está el siempre hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki, entre otros, lo extraño es que había ninjas de la Arena y la Hoja, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia procedió a formarse a delante junto con sus compañeros,

El sonido de unos pasos alerto a todos los shinobi del lugar que de inmediato se enderezaron tomando una actitud más profesional y centrada

—Muy bien ¡empecemos!—dijo Tsunade en compañía de Gaara, lo que explicaba la presencia de los ninjas de dicha aldea—Les explicare para que los he llamado— dijo con tono severo—Pero antes tengo que recordarles algo—explico con calma mientras nos observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Vamos vieja! Dinos de una vez la misión —soltó el rubio que de inmediato se estrelló contra el piso.

—¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me tengas respeto!—grito la sannin con el puño en lo alto.

—Bien— dijo un poco más tranquila—la misión es la siguiente, infiltrarse a una aldea oculta—finalizo a lo que todos la observaron era obvio no entendían nada.

—¿Una aldea ninja?—se apresuró a preguntar Neji

—Exacto una aldea ninja muy poderosa y antigua—explico la rubia mayor—la misión requiere una infiltración a esta aldea para recuperar algo que dejamos hay—

—Pero maestra, pensé que solo había cinco aldeas ocultas y por lo tanto ninjas—dijo Shizune que al parecer tampoco entendía nada.

—Lamento informarte que no, un país tiene dos aldeas ninjas—finalizo.

—Sigo sin entender el por qué tenemos que ir hay—dijo Sakura.

—Eso se les informara al llegar a su destino—dirigió una mirada hacia la castaña de chonguitos—para evitar reproches por parte de algunos—suspiro—después de todo no es algo que nos guste pero recuerden una cosa ¡Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber!

Eso no le gustó nada tenía un presentimiento extraño. Es como si las sombras del pasado quisieran regresar. No estaba segura pero esto le traía malos recuerdos.

Involuntariamente se tocó el cuello donde estaba una marca de su pasado…tembló de solo pensarlo…

_El pasado es una puerta…._

_Que si no se cierra regresa…._

_Atormenta el presente…_

_Y destruye el futuro…_


End file.
